The Internet is for Porn, Edgeworth
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: Phoenix shows a song to Edgeworth and decides to make him realize, yes, the internet is indeed for porn. implied yaoi, made out of boredom, wasn't going to post originally but what the hell.


The Internet is For Porn. Duh, Edgeworth.

Warnings: implied yaoi, probably out of characterness since I've not played the actual game. I only have a slight idea of how their personalities are. I just like the characters and such XD

Yea, I really needs me a DS and some PW for Christmas o3o

This was made out of boredom, and has probably been done before (several times I'm guessing). AVENUE Q & PW YAOI & FANFICTION FTW.

* * *

"H-hey, Edgeworth! Listen to this song!" Phoenix called out to the defense attorney, barely being able to speak between his howls of laughter. Edgeworth swiveled his head around to look at him with annoyance. Why did he have to bug him _now_ of all times? He was in the middle of some important documents for Christs sake! It seemed that Phoenix always picked those times.... just to annoy him!!

"Wright, no." he said back. "Im busy. Leave me be."

Phoenix Wright made a puppydog face. Although he still couldn't supress all his laughter, it was complete with sad eyes and an irresistable pout. He jabbed headphones in Edgeworth's direction.

"Please please pleassssee? Its really funny!" he begged, still jabbing the headphones through the air. Every jab he submitted into the air, Edgeworths frusterations grew stronger. He began to feel overly agitated at Phoenix's actions that he would go listen to the damn song if he would _just. stop. already_.

"Fine!" Edgeworth huffed, getting up and walking over to the spikey haired man. _'Blast..'_ He crossed his arms as Phoenix happily put the headphones over his ears.

The music came on shortly after. First a girls voice, followed by a mans voice. The it went on.

Edgeworths eyes widened as he listened to the song.

_**The internet is for porn,**_

_**The internet is for porn!**_

_**why you think the net was born?**_

_**porn! porn! PORN**_**!**

"What in the _hell_ is this?!" Edgeworth needlessly shouted. He didnt notice the fact that the music was only loud to _him_, not to the other as well. "Good _god_!"

_**The internet is for porn,**_

_**The internet is for porn!**_

_**Me up all night honking me horn for**_

_**porn! porn! PORN!**_

Edgeworth whipped the headphones off his head and stared at Phoenix in disbelief.

"You actually listen to this disgusting garbage?!"

"But, Edgeworth! It speaks the truth!" the ace attorney argued. "The internet really _is_ for porn!"

"Wright, the internet is _hardly_ for the soul purpose of pornography." Edgeworth said with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest once again.

"But its everywheree~!!"

Why was Phoenix making such a big deal out of this? _'And why am I even arguing about it?'_

"Still, it has its other purposes. Normal people dont sit at home and look at porn on the internet."

Phoenix giggled. "Ahh, you sound just like Kate Monster, Edgeworth!"

_'...kate monster?'_

"And besides, even in the song they say normal people DO!!" the ace attorney took a deep breath and started singing;

_**"You have no idea!! Ready normal people!?"**_

He changed his voice three different ways, then went back to normal.

_**"Ready! Ready!! Reaadyy! Lemme hear it!**_

_**The internet is for porn,**_

_**The internet is for porn!**_

_**All these guys unzip their flies for**_

_**porn! porn! PO-!"**_

Before he could finish his tone deaf serenade, Edgeworth clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Would you just be _quiet_ already!?" he shouted in annoyance. "I have work to do, you... imbicile!"

The defense attorney started to walk back to his desk, when Phoenix grabbed his arm.

"First, let me show you some proof~!"

"Wa...?"

Phoenix quickly pulled up Internet Explorer and typed in the name of a site.

"..Fan... fiction... what the devil is fanfiction?" Edgeworth asked, eyebrow raised in question. He watched the screen, Phoenix clicking on things very fast. He (apparently) was a wiz at computers and typing. The ace attorney then pointed to the screen so hard that it made a small _clink_ sound.

"There! Look, its me and you."

Edgeworth's eyes darted across the screen, inspecting each line carefully. _'why would anyone right about me and wright? how do people know us like this?!'_

"What was the point in bringing up this? Its just me and you going to coffee. It has nothing to do with porn."

"Keep reading." the other said plainly, scrolling down a little to show the rest of the piece. Edgeworth sighed in annoyance but kept reading on anyways.

His eyes widened once again. His cheeks burned red, but he couldn't tear his face away from the screen. Instead, he kept reading one line over and over.

"Oh... my... god..." Edgeworth's expression showed both bewilderment and rage. He ruffled his hair, and was on the verge of pulling it out. "Wha- I would never- why are you- sweet jesus, _why_!" and instead of the ace being quite disturbed, he just laughed at his colleagues reaction. Silly Edgeworth, he thought, of course he would react this way. Phoenix put a hand on the others shoulder, which Edgeworth yelped girlishly at (then felt quite embarassed about it). The defense attorney almost collapsed on the floor, but caught the desk and turned away just in time.

"Dyou believe me now, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked innocently, closing the internet window and leaning back in his chair with ease. He watched as his friend made his way to his desk and sat down heavily on his chair. Phoenix hadn't even shown him half of what was on the glorious, porn-filled internetz and already he was this freaked out.

"Don't ever show me that... that hellish fanfiction again. Ev-"

"But do you believe me?"

".... yes. And now," Edgeworth took in a shaky sigh and tried to busily distract his mind with something serious instead of the insanity that was Wright's computer. "I believe the world's female population has gone mad..." to which Phoenix laughed at, and started to say something about not just females write about it, Larry has too- "I don't want to know, Wright. I just don't."

As the minutes ticked by lazily, Edgeworth had almost completely calmed himself down. He was busily tapping away at the keyboard, writing about some important work or another, when Phoenix ruined the peacefulness.

"Hah, I can't believe you were on the bottom!" he laughed absentmindedly. Edgeworths face raged crimson once again as he gripped the mouse harder. "Maybe I'm more aggressive than I thought. Maybe I should test it out..." the ace turned slowly in the direction of the other man.

Edgeworth was going to need a new computer mouse.

* * *

Silly Miles. Don't get so angry when you know you like it XD


End file.
